


Soundproof

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no arguing with Gabriel when he’s in a Mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).



This is ridiculous. Gabriel could zap them anywhere to do this. Instead Sam’s sitting on the edge of the tub with Gabriel straddling him and Dean asleep in the next room.

Sam had protested, but there’s no arguing with Gabriel when he’s in a Mood.

Gabriel’s currently occupied sucking a mark on his throat. Sam can’t help making a small noise.

Gabriel pulls off. “Shhh.”

“Can’t we go somewhere else?” Sam asks breathlessly.

Gabriel smirks at him and rolls his hips. “No.”

Sam moans and arches up and Gabriel puts a hand over his mouth. “Quiet, Sammy. Don’t want your brother walking in, do you?”

And no, God, that’s the _last_ thing he wants, but he can’t help making noise. Sometimes he thinks Gabriel spent all his time as a Trickster throwing orgies; he certainly knows how to make Sam’s brain nothing but a mass of _fuckyespleasegod_ more!

Gabriel moves his hand from Sam’s mouth to wrestle him out of his shirt, then winds his fingers in Sam’s hair and kisses him, open-mouthed, no finesse at all, their teeth clashing and tongues colliding. Sam moans again, but it’s muffled in Gabriel’s mouth.

Sam decides to try to get some of his own back, pulling Gabriel’s jacket off and pulling away long enough to get his shirt off over his head. Then he digs his fingers into his shoulderblades, and Gabriel makes a broken noise and grinds down onto him, the angle perfect, and Sam’s kissing him again to muffle his shout as he comes.

His hands clench on Gabriel’s shoulders, and Gabriel pulls away from his mouth, making a high keening noise no human throat could produce. The showerhead rattles and there’s a sound of something shattering.

Sam freezes, since there’s _no way_ Dean slept through that. “Gabriel…”

“Oh relax, kiddo. I soundproofed the room.”

“You…” Sam sputters at him incoherently for a moment, then shoves him off his lap. “You _bastard!_ ”

Gabriel laughs as he falls to the floor.


End file.
